Chapter 5 (Keisuke Satō)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of the Little Witch Academia manga series adaptation illustrated by Keisuke Satō. Overview Despite Sucy's complete rejection of birthdays due to her immense family, Akko gets a part-time job as a conserve in Luna Nova in order to buy her a gift. Diana then gives her the idea of finding a meaningful gift, convincing Jasminka, Constanze and Amanda (the latter through blackmail) to help her look for a poisonous fungus. Sucy gets Lotte to tell her everything, and both find Akko and the rest asleep due to the poison of the mushroom. Although Sucy does not accept the mushroom, she thanks Akko for the good thought. However, they all discover a dragon stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. Summary The chapter begins when Diana, whilst browsing a book about the Nine Olde Witches, is about to drink her tea when noticing it smells somewhat different than her favorite black tea. To her shock, Akko, dressed in a maid uniform, shows up and tells her that it is actually Japanese Plum Tea. The stammered Diana asked Akko why she is dressed that way, and Akko explains that she took a part-time job given to her by a goblin staffer due to her no longer receiving her monthly allowance, in which Diana deduces is in response to her poor grades. The unimpressed Diana then states she will ask for Akko to be revoked of her services due to her not being competent enough about room maintenance, only for Akko to beg against it and finally tells the reason why she took the job in the first place: She wanted to make a birthday party for Sucy in spite of her indifference to birthdays. Diana tells Akko that she is taking the birthday matter too seriously, and tells her that it's not about money, but rather the sentiment. This gives Akko a better idea as she abruptly leaves the room, startling Hannah and Barbara who were at Diana's door. Unbeknownst to Akko, Diana found her plum tea delicious. Later on, Akko enlists Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka's help to find a birthday present and asks Lotte to keep this secret from Sucy. Amanda wants nothing to do with it, however, Akko reminds her about the Shooting Star theft, which she remarks in a threateningly sarcastic tone can be easily used against her if she so wanted to do such a thing. Jasminka thinks that the present should be a birthday cake, only to be disappointed when Akko announces their mushroom hunt. Not long after Akko and her companions leave, Sucy realizes that she has yet to test another concoction on Akko when noticing Lotte's strange behavior. Suspicious, Sucy decided to scare the daylights out of Lotte by pretending to use her newest concoction on her instead, which forces her to finally tell Akko's plans for her. An unimpressed Sucy explains to Lotte about her background and why she became indifferent to birthdays in the first place: She was adopted by an elderly witch and orphanage owner Ramzan Manbavaran who adopted many homeless children, and because of it, they always celebrated birthdays. Sucy then recalls what Ramzan told her about birthdays where it is about the feelings of entering the world for the first time. Suddenly, Sucy gets back on her feet and gets the feeling that Akko's scheme may not be going smoothly. True to this, by the time Sucy and Lotte catch up with Akko and co., they find them weakened by one of their collected poisonous mushrooms in which Sucy recognized not lethal enough to kill its victims, but enough to give them a nightmare: Due to the said mushroom's poison, Akko, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka had a nightmare where they are chased by an angry mob of walking mushrooms. During the chase, Amanda realized that the mob chased them due to a mushroom that Akko took from their habitat. Akko felt reluctant to return the mushroom due to it meant to be a gift for her friend, but Amanda pointed out that she is too selfish to realize what's going on. The argument between both girls escalates when Constanze trips and is cornered by walking mushrooms, prompting Jasminka to break up the fight and beg Akko to return the mushroom. Realizing her errors, Akko finally tosses the mushroom away, saving Constanze from the walking mushroom's wrath in the process. The nightmare ends with Sucy's antidotes taking effect, saving their lives. When Akko finally awakens, followed by the others, she is dismayed that Lotte has spoiled their birthday surprise plan with Sucy reprimanding Akko for her recklessness. Akko is dismayed even further when Sucy rejects the poisonous mushroom that nearly killed them due to her having collected the same one long ago. Even so, Sucy appreciates Akko for her sentiment much to Akko's delight. Just then, Amanda spots a pack of dragons who appear to be carrying a familiar-looking glowing stone, and back at Luna Nova, Holbrooke and other teachers are horrified that a dark premonition has come true. Order of appearances Trivia *Sucy's family life is told differently than the one told in the Teri Terio manga. In the Teri Terio manga, Sucy lived with her biological family whereas, in the Keisuke Satō manga, she was adopted along with numerous lost children by Ramzan Manbavaran. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters